


Coprolalia

by Brynncognito



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/ˌkäprəˈlālēə/ </p><p>Noun</p><p>The use of obscene (as scatological) language as sexual gratification</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coprolalia

**Author's Note:**

> Written by anonymous request on tumblr.

“Such a filthy little slut,” Jim hissed, fingers tangling in the other man’s curls. He was tempted beyond measure to just thrust into Sherlock’s mouth, make him choke on his cock, but the poor detective was so very new to this. It wasn’t his fault he was such a _fast_ learner, enough to make Jim almost forget he’d been correct in devising his little nickname for his nemesis.

Sherlock simply groaned around Jim’s cock, his fist pumping enthusiastically on the majority of the consulting criminal’s length. Most of his mouth’s attention was focused on the head of Jim’s cock, experimentally swirling his tongue around it and simply hollowing his cheeks to give the glans a bit of suction. Oh, he’d been so enthusiastic when Jim had slyly suggested he teach Sherlock all his tricks in bed. They still had a ways to go, but Jim was quite looking forward to future lessons.

“Don’t forget to play with my testicles, darling,” Jim purred, hips jerking slightly when Sherlock carefully, awkwardly weighed them in his hand. Obviously, Sherlock’s _years_ of masturbation were paying off. He wasn’t _completely_ incompetent in bed, especially for a virgin. When Sherlock’s eyes flicked towards his face and he carefully took more of Jim’s length into his mouth, pulling off only when he began to gag, Jim’s entire body shuddered.

“Oh, we’ll turn you into a proper cock-sucker yet,” Jim assured Sherlock quietly, his free hand taking over the job of gripping the base of his cock so he could show Sherlock _exactly_ what he liked.


End file.
